winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winx (Form)
From what it sounds like, Nick is screwing it up even worse than 4Kids. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I might agree. I liked Liza as Bloom. Yet nick put in almost everything 4kids placed on the cutting room floor. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Nick screwed up their transformations and what they call their winx form. "Magic Charmix"... really??? Are you guys just talking about the transformation? I like to think of it as "reinvented". But the old was was more accurate. Don't hate the transformation. The artists wanted it to be new, remember? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) They didn't have to change the name. Winx was just fine. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I guess im just used to the transformations and the winx name. Even 4kids didn't change the name (tho they chenged the song and altered the transformation). I just hope that Nick doesn't change the enchantix or believix transformation. I think Nick did a great job on the voices :) I admit too, they did a good job, but in my opinion the overdid it in some spots. Don't ask me where, i really don't want to take the time to explain. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I had a few WTF moments watching Winx myself. For one thing the whole charmix thing has to go. I mean if this transformation is already Charmix then what are they going to call next season's transformation? A lot of parts from other episodes were left out too. I'm not sure what I feel about them leaving out Sky and Brandon's identity crisis except I guess they can't use Yoshinoya during the season 2 special. Nick did keep the original dialogue in most of the special which was nice. I believe in some cases they made Bloom a lot more likeable than in the original- she at least told her parents thank you for the bike even if she didn't mean it. I've been watching it from Youtube because I live in Canada and they haven't shown the special on Nick Canada yet. But I don't know when they will air it. Meggy81 01:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) If you guys wanna talk about this you can on the One Hour Premiere Special talk page. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Winx or Magic Winx? Just wondering, is this transformation really called Winx? I was re-watching some episodes of Season 2, yet whenever they transformed, they cried "Magic Winx", "transform Magic Winx", "Stella Magic Winx" etc... So is not this transformation called "Magic Winx" @@? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:00, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure it's Winx. They always say "Magic Winx...Believix!" or "Magic Winx...Sirenix!". I think that Magic explains that it's Magic...I really don't know how to explain. No idea what you mean to say @@! Though, I'm not talking about "Magic Winx - Sirenix" etc. I've re-watched the few episodes of Season 2 and 3, they shout "Magic Winx", not "Winx". ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:49, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Types of Wings for this Transformation What kind of wings, and what shape do the wings take, are in this first transformation? - BlitzGundam (talk) 05:53, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Non-Winx basic transformation called simply? I saw on the the Turkish wikipedia page for Winx that every other fairy's transformation was listed as Simply. Is that a thing? Camilleopard (talk) 22:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) The team So where is the article about the team? We have the Trix, who is just a trio of witches with their own individual articles. But we don't have an article about the titular group consisting of our heroes? Come on, this title belongs to the girls who call themselves the Winx Club, not the unnamed form from Season 1. There are pages linked to Winx Club as if that's the team article when they are actually linking to the series itself. This article needs to be renamed to make room for the team. SeanWheeler (talk) 21:21, August 20, 2016 (UTC) An outrageous perpetration I can't believe, also this place misleads so many!... Why there's no mention, this is an exclusiely 4kids Fairy Form's and really shouln't be treated outside first series??? to mention an AWFUL idea of "Winx Club Forever" Template ! P.S. No the smallest mention about 'Magix' too, huh?! Danios15 16:34, October 24, 2017 (UTC) 15:44, October 24, 2017‎ (UTC) Sorry for the very late answer, but since my studies and workload and pretty bad notifications' system I have completely forgotten about all the discussions I contributed to...and probably for overreacting as well, but 4kids made me pretty much out of my mind and I still can't believe here's no mention in the very first {maybe minus the Pilot...} series - even as the whole! - the name 'Winx' is pointed out nowhere as it serves more likely as the Group's name and in the very original - Italian - series the Form's called simply fata - fairy, so it officially wasn't named until the Specials (as these were supervised and granted by Straffi ). Another point of my frustration was accumulated because of the template: it was interfering, because it was being applied too early and had a lot of articles under.. I made probably 2 little edits which was reversed and I got banned from editing for likely an year, but what truly made me rage-quit was that, in some less specific time, but most likely as the cause of my banning, when I asked about the template on the forum or the blog (when I still was seeing it available here, anyway..), yet not only the topic got quickly removed, but my question whether anybody actually did it as well - it was like this pattern was some kind of sacrum or inviolable product of adminocracy Finally, about the Magix: now I don't know about the English dub, but in my language it was looking like Straffi decided to name the Transformation the very last minute, because it got very blatantly called 'Winx Magix' for an one episode - 2x21 or 2x22 - but I've never got an opportunity to check it out in other dubs... Danios15 11:41, January 13, 2020 (UTC)